Flinx Oneshot
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: This is what happens after Titans together with Jinx and Kid Flash


Kid flash and Jinx

Description: Set after Titans together.

Jinx wandered the streets. It had been a couple hours since the final fight, and she had already ran away. She was so confused, and frustrated. And there was only one person to blame.

Kid flash.

Ugh. What is it about him that makes me trust him so much!? He flirts with every single girl in sight, is extremely arrogant, and immature. And yet I trust him more than anyone else in this world. But I still ran out of the room after the fight. I was just to much pressure, seeing my former family frozen. It was just too much. I stopped in the middle of a street. I felt a slight breeze blow against me. I sighed and walked forward again, only to trip. I looked up, and saw water coming out of a vase.

Holding a rose. I crawled over to it and grabbed the rose. I looked around, and hugged the rose to my body, and sighed. "Well, I didn't know you liked my roses THAT much. I'm touched." said a voice behind me. I growled and the rose disintegrated in my hands. I looked at it, and powered down. "Do you need something?" I said. The cocky voice spoke again; "Oh nothing, just seeing why a beautiful HEROINE is doing running away." it said. I stood up, brushed the gravel off my dress, and looked at him. Kid Flash. His blue eyes were bright and soft, with a hint of mischievousness. I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I just couldn't take the pressure." I say. And realizing how weak that sounded, I looked up urgently. "A-and to find a place to live!" I said really quick. He looked amused. "I thought we agreed you were living with me?" He said. I gaped at him. My eyes glowed pink and i fired hexes at him, while he "jogged" ahead, dodging them. "I. have NO idea where you got the idea I agreed to something like that Kid Flash. Suddenly, he stopped and turn around, causing me to run into him,. Making both of us lose our balance, and fall to the ground. I grabbed his shirt on the way around, and it took me a couple seconds to register what I did, when I heard "Well I know you wanted me, but I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad." he said, laughing. I looked up, his face only an inch away from mine. It happened so quick. He started to say something cocky, then got lost when we just sat there staring into each others eyes. Then, one second we were staring, then we both shot forward and were kissing. I didn't even have time to think about it. It just happened. I lost all thought, and we laid in the middle of the road kissing. The I regained my senses and squealed and flipped backwards off him. I landed on the asphalt, and kit my head. "Owww..." I groaned silently. The a shadow over took me. Kid flash offered his hand to me, and I took it. He helped me up, then smiled "Well, so is that a yes?" he said. "A yes to what?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "To come live with me of course!" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hesitated. Should I? I have nowhere to go. He stretched his hand out, and I felt a weird sense of deja vu...

Flashback

"Where will I go? What will I do?" Jinx said, dramatically putting her hand up to her head. "Trust me." the speedy super hero said, holding out his hand. And for a second, she actually considered taking it.

End Flash back

I reached out, and grabbed his hand. "Fine, I'll live with you, but if you do anything funny, I will- AHHHHHH!" jinx was cut short by Kid Flash scooping her up, and running to his apartment. They stopped, and she felt dizzy. Her hair bands had come out, and she felt almost crossed eyed.

Kid Flash POV

She looked... So beautiful. Her hair bands had fallen out, so her pink hair cascaded down her back, her head was going in circles and she groaned, sounding sick. I pulled her into a standing position, only to have her fall again. "Never. Do. That. AGAIN." she said, head still spinning. She looked adorable, her back on the ground. Her hair now was spread out on the ground, and her hands laid on her belly, which was slowly rising up and down. I couldn't take it any more. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. She squeaked, but it was muffled. She closed her eyes and kissed back. I smiled. "I knew she digged me." He thought. They kissed for another 5 minutes, till they were going to pass out from lack of air. They both smiled. Then he helped her up, and helped her into the house, to start some new adventures.

**Hey! This is my second Kid flash and Jinx Fanfiction! I hope you like it! Because I LOVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE this ship! 3**


End file.
